Perennis Imperium
History Perennis Imperium (PI) was founded in August 2008. In October of the same year, two lower government members, Rattlehead and Shavar, left to create a new alliance. North American Confederacy (1st). Soon after their leaving, Perrenis Imperium disbanded and some of the PI members migrated over to the NAC. Among these were MoD DaMaher, Pinerat, Androjai, Dumbhour, and the founder of PI, King M, eventually joined the NAC as well. Modus Operandi (Charter) Preamble: It is on this 20th day of August of the year 2008 that I can officially, and proudly announce the creation of the Perennis Imperium. P.I. is a Maroon Team alliance. It is with this Modus Operandi - way of operating- that we hope to become just what our name means which is an Everlasting Empire. Article I: Membership Member nations of PI are expected to be courteous and polite at all times, both with fellow alliance members, or foreigners, both in private, and in public channels. Any member nation of PI may be expelled at any moment but only with 2/3 of the Trium's votes. We have an Open Door Policy which allows any PI members to voice any concern's with the alliance as a whole or in private with any of the 3 Trium's. Article II Government *Triumvirate - The Triumvirate consists of 3 equally powered members who are required to make sure everything in the PI government run's right, equal, and fair. The Triumvirate is the only group allowed to declare war on other alliances after proposed by the MoD * Prime Minister - Highest in command below the Triumvirate. The Prime Minister has the power to appoint new ministers to any ministry. New ministers must be approved by the Triumvirate. The Prime Minister may also remove from office any minister with Triumvirate approval. Next to the Minister of Defense, the Prime Minister may also request for a declaration of war to the Triumvirate. In addition, the Prime Minister may overturn any movement passed by any minister(s). The Prime Ministers "veto" can be overturned by the Triumvirate * Ministry of Internal Affairs- MoIA is lead by the Minister of Internal Affairs who are required to communicate with all member nations that want to voice any concerns or proposals. Required to propose any reasonable government improvements that are proposed to the MoIA by any member nations. * Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Lead by the Minister of Foreign Affairs, the MoFA required to establish communications between PI and other alliances. The MoFA are the only ministry that are aloowed to establish embassies in other alliance's. In charge of organizing all embassies in PI. * Ministry of Defense- Lead by the Minister of Defense, the MoD organizes all propositions of war. The MoD is responsible for organizing and managing the Arma. The MoD are the only ministry allowed to propose war with another alliance to the Triumvirate. Article III War The MoD is in control of organizing all propositions for war with another alliance. The proposition is then sent to the Triumvirate for approval. Any PI member nation attacked for unreasonable reasons by an unaligned alliance will be expected to defend themselves while awaiting help and approval for other nations to attack. If you are attacked by an aligned nations you MUST let a member of the MoD and message every member of the Triumvirate and await approval before attacking. We always suggest peace if there is any possible way to offer peace before letting the Triumvirate and MoD know we approve that you follow that method. PI prohibits that have any harmful or negative communications with any aligned or unaligned nations. Basic Laws *Anti-Spam Law- Spamming is prohibited in any forums except The Spam Zone *Anti-Spy Law- Spying is completely prohibited. No questions asked. *No Debt Law- No nation will be approved if they have any debts with any previous alliances. *Impeachment Law- Any position is open to impeachment. Government Leaders can only be impeached with a vote. The Impeachment must win a vote of 2/3 of the Triumvirate, 2/3 Ministers, and 1/2 of the alliance body. *Modus Operandi Amendments- Amendments can only be approved by the Triumvirate. The MoIA will accept any proposals from the alliance body and propose any reasonable amendments to the Triumvirate to be researched and voted on. *Activity Law- PI needs all members to be active on the forums at least every other day and in-game at least every other day. This is the Perennis Imperium Modus Operandi with the signatures below we approve and put this charter into action. Signed 01:37, 20 August 2008 (UTC)King M PI-ASS NAP Non-Aggression Pact between Perennis Imperium and the Allies of Sovereign States Preamble: To further Peace and Good Relations, Perennis Imperium(PI) and the Allies of Sovereign States (ASS) agree to the following Terms of Non-Aggression: Article I: Scope of the Agreement In the signing of this pact, it must be clear that both alliances remain sovereign as do the members in each alliance. In the event that either alliance enters into a state of war with a third party, the other alliance is not obligated to participate for either side. Article II: Prohibition of War No member nation of the PI shall declare war on any member nation of the ASS. No member nation of the ASS shall declare war on any member nation of the PI. Should a member nation of one alliance attack a member nation of the other alliance, the leaders of the attacking nation's alliance must issue a statement that the attacker acted without the consent of their alliance, within 24 hours of notice being sent to the leadership of the attacking nation's alliance. For the purposes of this agreement, any message will be considered 'sent to the leadership' of an alliance if it is posted in the embassy of the sending alliance on the receiving alliance's private forum, or if it is directly relayed to the chief executive or the head of foreign affairs of the receiving alliance, or if it is directly relayed to the diplomat or diplomats assigned by the receiving alliance to the sending alliance, and it shall only be considered 'directly relayed' if the receiving party acknowledges receipt of the message. In case of failure on the part of the attacking nation's alliance to meet with the notification requirement of Article II, Section 3, the defending nation's alliance is free to assume that this treaty has been violated and that a state of war exists between the two alliances. Both before and during the 24 hour notification period, as described in Article II, Section 3, the attacked nation shall not engage in retaliatory attacks against the attacking nation. The attacking nation's alliance is responsible for war reparations at least equal to the losses suffered by the attacked nation, less any losses suffered on the part of the attacking nation should the attacked nation fail to comply with Article II, Section 6. If the attacked nation is not readily identifiable as a member of its alliance - either through use of the alliance affiliation field or the nation bio field - the attacking nation shall not be held responsible for reparations for any damages done prior to learning of the attacked nation's alliance membership. Article III: Restrictions on Aid No member nation of the PI shall provide aid - be it military, financial, or technological - to enemies of the ASS. No member nation of the ASS shall provide aid - be it military, financial, or technological - to enemies of PI. For the purposes of this agreement, enemies of PI (or the ASS) shall be defined as those nations and alliances who are in a state of war with the PI (or the ASS). For the purposes of this agreement, reparations paid in pursuit of peace shall not be defined as aid. For the purposes of this agreement, should a member nation of either alliance provide aid to an enemy of the other alliance, this shall be considered an attack on the other alliance, and all the rules laid out in Article II shall apply, with the required war reparations being at least equal to the amount used in the aid attack. Article IV: Cancellation of Treaty This treaty may be cancelled, for any reason, and at any time, by the method of decision making among either alliance. Notification of cancellation must be sent to the leadership of the other alliance within 24 hours, and for this purpose the rules laid out in Article II, Section 4 shall apply. Should this treaty be cancelled by either alliance, a 24 hour grace period shall begin, during which neither alliance may declare war on the other. Signed for PI: Trium: King M Marajah Signed for ASS: President: Total Domination Chancellor: Great Prophet The Aquatic Coalition Front - Perennis Imperium Protectorate Agreement Preamble: In the interest of friendship, protection, and guidance Aquatic Coalition Front (hereby known as ACF) and the Perennis Imperium agree to the following protectorate agreement. I. Sovereignty ACF and Perennis Imperium recognize each other as sovereign and separate alliances. II. Peace and Respect ACF and Perennis Imperium will coexist in a state of peace. Neither alliance will attack the other militarily or verbally. All alliances will remain respectful towards each other at all times and any differences will be handled via private discussion. III. Protection and Defense An attack on Perennis Imperium will be considered an attack on ACF. ACF will attempt to resolve such an issue on the behalf of ACF through diplomatic means before force is ever used. While not required, Perennis Imperium may come to the defense of ACF at their choosing if the need for mutual defense is ever requested. IV. Aid and Progress ACF will aid Perennis Imperium when able to help them grow as an alliance. ACF also assume the responsibility for the success and growth of Perennis Imperium and will offer all the assistance and guidance that it can provide. V. Aggression and Treaty Signing Perennis Imperium agrees to alert ACF if they have decided to go on the offensive towards another alliance within 48 hours of doing so. Perennis Imperium will never declare war on another alliance without first discussing it with ACF leadership. Perennis Imperium will also contact ACF before signing any treaties with other alliances and will discuss such decisions with them. VI. Aqua Team Senate Perennis Imperium hereby agrees to cast their senate vote for the candidate of ACF’s choosing. Perennis Imperium will put forth effort to assisting their members in the voting process. VII. Disbandment In the sad event that Perennis Imperium decides it can no longer function as an alliance, Perennis Imperium agrees to contact ACF leadership. Impossible disbandment is an option, Perennis Imperium agrees to contact ACF within 24 hours to discuss other options. ACF agree to do everything they can to help Perennis Imperium avoid such a fate. VIII. Cancellation and Possible Upgrade Both parties agree to give each other 48 hour notice before canceling this treaty. Should Perennis Imperium feel they have outgrown the need for protection and assistance from ACF, the parties will discuss a possible upgrade to a MDP or higher. For Aquatic Coalition Front: Captain Ian, Supreme High Councilman General Justin, High Councilman Lottario, High Councilman For Perennis Imperium: ' King M, Trium Marajah, Trium Isotope, Trium Halsan-Perennis PIAT ''Preamble This treaty is between the Perennis Imperium (PI) and The Order of Halsa (TOH) with the intention of further ensuring the safety, security and prosperity of the members of each alliance. It will also serve as a symbol of the friendship and loyalty between the two signatory alliances. Article I: Sovereignty It will be understood that both alliances shall remain sovereign and independent organizations. Either organization taking any action against other entities not included in this agreement does so without implication of the other signatory. Article II: Non-Aggression No member of either signatory may participate in, support, or condone military action against a member within either signatory. If a member nation of either signatory alliance is found to have done this, they will be ordered to offer peace within 24 hours of the initial notification, and pay reparations equivalent to the total damages inflicted. This payment of reparations must not take place if doing so would be in violation of any other treaty, document or instrument of surrender. Defending nations will not retalliate unless there is a failure to comply within the 24 time scale. If the attacking nation refuses to offer peace to the defending nation within the specified time frame, without credible reason explaining the lack of compliance to the articles of this treaty, "the attacking nation's alliance shall investigate the incident and hand out punishment and/or reparations as needed.". Further, the expelled nation is to be considered a rogue by both signatory alliances, and dealt with accordingly. Article III - Civility The members of each signatory will commit to remaining civil towards each other at all times, particularly in public channels, but also in private channels. Article IV - Aid In case of a conflict involving an attack on a signatory alliance by a third party, the attacked alliance may request aid, either financial or military. The requested alliance, while not obligated to, is strongly encouraged to send available aid. This article can be enacted by the leadership of either alliance. Legitimate requests for assistance include, but are not limited to: rogue attacks, both conventional and nuclear; wars, both large and small scale. The signatory that has been requested to provide assistance has 72 hours to either approve or deny the request. This article may not be enacted if it would be in violation of any other signed treaty, document or instrument of surrender. Article V - Espionage Both signed alliances agree that under no circumstances shall either signatory alliance engage in espionage against the other. Furthermore, should a signatory receive information that points towards a possible leak in another signatory's security, this information must be shared and discussed immediately. Article VI - Intelligence Neither signatory alliance shall withhold information from the other signatory alliance that constitutes a direct threat to the security or well-being of the other signatory alliance. Both signatories shall strive to keep the each other informed of threatening situations as often as possible. Article VII - Termination Termination of this pact requires 72 hours notice. This notice is required to be given firstly via private channels. Any intentional or planned violations of the articles within this treaty result in the treaty being considered immediately void, unless otherwise agreed upon by the leadership of both signatories. '''Signed for the Perennis Imperium, King M, Trium Isotope, Trium Marajah, Trium Daniel Maher, Minister of Defense DuMbHour, Lt. General of MoD shavar, Minister of Internal Affairs rattlehead, Minister of Recruitment Signed for The Order of Halsa, Lord Vachon,High Magistrate Cressers69,Vice Magistrate Maliciousman,Minister of Defense Rarunner91,Minister of Finance Jtkode,Minister of External Affairs Ptricky,Minister of Communications Lenard124578,Minister of Internal Affairs Earl McMann,Minister of Recruitment Redneck,Minister of Edumacation